gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ocean Games
"At this moment in time, Ocean Games is one of the leading developers..." - ''IGN'' Ocean Games (オーシャンゲーム) is a Japanese video-game developer and later publisher founded on September 17th, 1981. Ocean Games has produced many well-known games and franchises, such as the Neo Racer (ネオレーサー)'' franchise, the ''Warp (ワープ) franchise, the Oracle (オラクル)'' ''franchise, and much more. Ocean Games have also made many merchandises off of their games, such as anime, manga, etc. List of Games 1980-1989 * Bumper Balloons (Puzzle) (1982; Arcade) * Neo Racer (Racer) (1984; Famicom, 1985; Arcade, 1986; NES) * Spectrum Warfare (Shooter) (1985; Famicom, Arcade) * Neo Racer 2: Revenge of X (Racer) (1986; NES & Famicom) *Pirate's Treasure (Adventure) (1987; NES, Famicom, Master System) *Pirate's Treasure II (Adventure) (1988; NES, Famicom, Master System) *Rai's Awakening (RPG) (1989; NES, Famicom, Genesis) 1990-1999 * Spectrum Warfare 2: Hope's Awakening (Shooter) (1990; NES, Genesis) * Neo Racer: Into the Zone (Racer) (1991; SNES, Super Famicom, Genesis) * Oracle (RPG) (1991; SNES, Super Famicom, Genesis) * Seven Seas (Adventure) (1992; SNES, Super Famicom, Genesis) * Year of the Dragon (Action) 1992; SNES, Super Famicom, Genesis) * Rai II (RPG) (1993; SNES, Super Famicom, Genesis, Turbo Grafx 16) * Vaywing (Shooter) (1993; SNES, Super Famicom, Genesis, Turbo Grafx 16, 1994; Arcade) * Oracle II: Hidden Kingdom (RPG) (1994; SNES, Super Famicom, Genesis) * Neo Racer: Ultra (Racer) (1994; SNES, Super Famicom, Genesis, Arcade) * Spectrum Warfare 3: Zero Mission (Shooter) (1995; SNES, Super Famicom, Saturn, PlayStation) * Sly Fox (Adventure) (1995; SNES, Saturn, PlayStation, PC) * Year of the Dragon II (RPG) (1995; SNES, Saturn, PlayStation) * Seven Seas II (Adventure) (1997; N64, Saturn, PlayStation) * Vaywing 2 (Shooter) (1997; N64, Saturn, PlayStation, Arcade) * Rai III (RPG) (1998; N64, Saturn, PlayStation) * Year of the Dragon: Reflamed! (RPG) (1998; N64, Saturn, PlayStation) * Oracle III: Lost Valley (RPG) (1999; N64, Dreamcast, PlayStation) * Neo Racer: Omega (Racer) (1999; N64, Dreamcast, PlayStation, Game Boy Color) 2000-2009 * Spectrum Warfare 4: Zero's Conquest (Shooter) (2000; N64, Dreamcast, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Color, Arcade) * Vaywing 3 (Shooter) (2001; N64, Dreamcast, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance, Arcade) * Seven Seas III (Adventure) (2002; Gamecube, PlayStation 2, X-Box, Game Boy Advance) * Year of the Dragon: Red's Vengeance (3D Platformer) (2002; Gamecube, PlayStation 2, X-Box) * Neo Racer: Crimson (3D Racer) (2004; Gamecube, PlayStation 2, X-Box) * Neo Racer Royale (3D Fighter) (2004; Gamecube, PlayStation 2, X-Box, Arcade) * Warp (3D Shooter) (2006; X-Box 360, PlayStation 3, Wii) * Classic: Spectrum Warfare (2D Shooter) (2006; WiiWare) * Seven Seas IV (Adventure) (2007; X-Box 360, PlayStation 3) * Classic: Year of the Dragon (Action RPG) (2007; WiiWare) * Neo Racer: Transformed (3D Racer) (2008; PlayStation 3, X-Box 360, Wii) * Spectrum Warfare: Lost Cause (3D Shooter) (2008; PlayStation 3, X-Box 360, Wii) * Year of the Dragon: Race of the Crystal (3D Platformer) (2009; PlayStation 3, X-Box 360, Wii) * Classic: Neo Racer (Top-Down Racer) (2009; WiiWare) 2010-2019 * Heroes of the World (Beat em' Up) (2010; PlayStation 3, X-Box 360) * Classic: Vaywing (Top-Down Shmup) (2010; WiiWare) * Warp 2 (3D Shooter) (2011; PlayStation 3, X-Box 360) * Neo Racer: Tetra (3D Racer) (2012; Wii U) * Spectrum Warfare: Peace of Mind (3D Shooter) (2012; PlayStation 3, X-Box 360, Wii U) * Year of the Dragon 3D (3D Platformer) (2013; 3DS) * Seven Seas V (3D Adventure) (2013; PlayStation 4, X-Box One, Wii U) * Heroes of the World: Strikers (Beat em' Up) (2015; PlayStation 4, X-Box One, Wii U) * Warp 3 (3D Shooter) (2016; PlayStation 4, X-Box One, Wii U) * Heroes of the World: Switch (Beat em' Up) (2017; Switch) * Neo Racer: Nebula (3D Racer) (2017; Switch, PlayStation 4, X-Box One) * Dragoneon (3D RPG) (2018; Switch, PlayStation 4, X-Box One) Cancelled Games * Neo Racer: The Manga (RPG) (NES, Famicom) * Spectrum Warfare: Ends of the Earth (Shooter) (PlayStation, Arcade) * Vaywing 4 (Shooter) (Gamecube, PlayStation 2, X-Box, Arcade) * Classic: Neo Racer 2 (Top-Down Racer) (2010; WiiWare) * Warp: Switch (3D Shooter) (Switch) Category:Company